Wake Up Call
by DeceiveroftheGods
Summary: After a night of drinking and having a one night stand, it's time for Ruby to head on home and deal with something she's put off for far too long.


**_So...this was a thing._**

* * *

><p>Raising the bottle to her lips she drank deeply the foul tasting liquid burning her throat, enough so to make her eyes water but she continued anyway taking large gulps before finally slamming the bottle on the table gasping for breath, though it only served to relight the fire in her throat. Strangely, rather more like expectantly her body began to tingle all over, her lips and mouth felt a tiny bit numb but so did her chest it was strange to have any feelings in her chest after the fact that-no. She clenched her teeth before lifting the bottle to her lips again taking a quick swig to drown away the painful thoughts as they tried to surface and push her back into her depression, she wasn't going to let it happen this time. She turned her head slightly, expecting to see her sister sitting next to her but was surprised when another girl was leaning forward exposing a lot more cleavage than she would have imagined was possible, they looked like they were practically falling out. "See something you like?"<p>

The way she spoke touched all the right places in her body, it set her body alight either that or it was the alcohol she had been consuming since she arrived. "I-I-W-What?" The woman next to her chuckled softly, it was a low almost too low seductive kind of chuckle, it sounded like she was hearing something that wasn't meant for a public place only somewhere more...private and intimate. It made her cheeks light up slightly as she turned away from the woman and her amazing looks, but couldn't tune out that alluring voice of hers, it was like silk wrapping around her and pulling tight and with how much she had to drink she was willing to let this woman tie her down.

"I asked if you saw something you liked, but..." She moved closer practically climbing into her lap as her scent surrounded her it was sweet almost sickeningly so but with a thick undertone of something again to burning wood. It was a strange combination but she found herself wanting to smell it more and to get closer to the source, "It seems you have." The woman chuckled softly as she blushed moving slightly away from her after having found herself leaning closer to her, "What's your name sweetheart?"

She bit her lip as she looked towards the woman then back to her drink as she swallowed her throat suddenly feeling dry, "R-Ruby..." The woman gave a small hum as she moved closer gently placing a hand on her thigh, sending shocks through Ruby's body as she tried not to look at the woman instead taking another drink.

"Such a pretty name for a pretty girl..." Ruby couldn't help but shudder slightly, the woman was talking dangerously low all the while she could feel her hand moving up and down her thigh, "My name is Cinder." Ruby bit her lip when Cinder spoke her name sounding more and more alluring as she spoke, even as she hissed softly in her ear, "Tell me Ruby..." Again she shuddered just the way Cinder spoke her name felt so wrong but felt so right, she wondered what she would sound like if she was- "What's such a pretty girl like yourself doing here all alone, surely someone should have snatched you up a long time ago." Ruby's heart sank deep down into the pit of her stomach, the small golden band she wore around her neck suddenly felt like an iron weight as she tightened her grip on the bottle in front of her. "Or _does _someone have claim on you?"

"Y-Yes! I mean n-no I mean...I-I don't know..." Despite trying to hide it Ruby heard her voice crack as she tried to explain her status, she looked away and raised the bottle to her lips again only to feel a hand stop her, she blushed slightly as she looked back towards Cinder who, despite her strangled attempt at explaining herself was still giving her a seductive smile.

"Trouble at home sweetheart?" Ruby hesitated for a second but she slowly nodded as Cinder gently pulled her into a hug, her head resting against the woman's ample chest causing her cheeks to flush a bright red. "I'm sorry Ruby, some people just don't know how lucky they can be..." Ruby felt her chest tighten at those words, she didn't know what to think anymore, it didn't feel real when she thought about it, but despite not wanting to believe it she knew deep down...it was very real. Cinder gently pushed Ruby back before placing her hand on her cheek rubbing her thumb gently on her face, "If they can't see what they're missing you shouldn't be worrying about them." Cinder gave Ruby that seductive smile once again, Ruby tried to speak but stopped when she felt Cinder running her thumb over her lips.

She couldn't deny that it felt good, it had been too long since she felt this good from just a simple touch, not to mention the one doing the touching looked really really beautiful. Her whole body had chills running over her, she had a nagging voice in the back of her head telling her to not do anything she would regret. But as her eyes moved over Cinder from her bright orange colored eyes, down to her revealing chest and long legs she felt that it was much to late to be having thoughts like that, it wasn't like anyone was going to care anyway. She didn't resist when Cinder gripped her chin and pulled her forward slightly, her breath hitched in her throat as Cinder leaned forward, their lips were so close she could feel her breath teasing her lips. Her heart clenched in her chest as she closed her eyes waiting to feel the contact of their lips, only to jump slightly when her phone began to ring.

She gave a nervous chuckle as she looked up towards Cinder who had an amused look on her face but said nothing of it, Ruby quickly dug into her pocket fumbling with her phone as it continued to ring, though when she saw who was calling her heart seized up again though it wasn't in the good way. Sliding her finger over the answer option she brought the phone to her ear and instantly she felt her throat tighten, "Ruby where are you, you should be home by now." She bit her lip as she listened to the voice speak to her, but she couldn't help but notice that the voice sounded slightly labored.

"S-Sorry Weiss...it was Nora's birthday and Yang dragged me to the bar with her I probably won't be back until really late knowing her." She didn't understand why she apologized, Weiss never apologized for anything, she was too perfect she never did anything wrong why was she the one who always broke first?

The phone was silent for a while but Ruby strained to hear over the music in the bar, she could have sworn she heard something rustling and someone whispering. "Well that's okay then, don't let her talk you into doing anything stupid alright?"

_Too late for that_, she thought as she looked over at Cinder who was now running her finger around the rim of the glass before her, when she felt Ruby's gaze she gave her another smile causing Ruby to blush again. "A-Alright I guess I'll see you later then...I love you Weiss."

"Okay I'll see you later then, bye Ruby." The soft click indicated that the call had ended, Ruby sat with the phone held to her ear for a moment before slowly lowering it and stuffing it back into her pocket. It wasn't anything different and yet it still hurt so much every time it happened, even when she felt Cinder move close to her again it didn't help, in fact it hurt worse knowing that someone she just met cared much more than her wife did.

"You poor thing, having to deal with someone like that." She noticed when Ruby lowered her head even further, it was clear this was a very sore subject for the girl before her, but... "I think I know something that can cheer you up sweetheart."

Ruby felt when Cinder lifted her chin up but the feelings from before weren't there anymore, "I'm sorry Cinder I don't think I can-" She was cut off when Cinder suddenly turned her head and pressed her lips against Ruby's, she was surprised at first but then the chills suddenly started crawling over her skin again as Cinder forced their lips together. Ruby slowly forgot why she was feeling upset to begin with, all she could think about was the woman that had her lips pressed against hers. Almost instinctively Ruby ran her hands up Cinder's arms holding tightly to her as if she was afraid that the woman would disappear if she let her go. She didn't want the moment to stop but when her lungs began to burn she slowly pulled back blushing deeply when Cinder caught her lower lip with her teeth her bright eyes looking deep into Ruby's causing her to shudder slightly. She watched as Cinder licked her lips when she finally released Ruby, and almost instantly the regret set in, Ruby felt terrible she felt like dirt worse than dirt actually. She never thought she would be the type of person who would cheat on their wife, or anyone for that matter, but it had been much to long and Cinder was so ravishing and tempting it was hard to ignore her presence especially when she so obviously flirted with Ruby.

Cinder on the other hand gave a soft laugh as she stroked Ruby's cheek, "Well it seems I cheered you up, if only a bit, though I can think of a few other ways that I could put a smile on your face..." It took all of Ruby's remaining self control to not let her jaw fall open, though there was no way to hide the blush growing on her cheeks. She knew what Cinder was suggesting and either she was starting to lose her morals, the alcohol was finally kicking in, or she just couldn't care anymore, but it was a rather tempting suggestion. Biting her lip Ruby fished out her phone and unlocked it showing a picture of her younger self hugging the young heiress a blush present on her cheeks as she did so, _How did it all fall apart..._ "Or...do you need to head on home sweetheart?" Ruby looked up at Cinder seeing that she had a slightly disappointed look on her face, glancing back down at her phone she bit her lip before locking it again and putting it away in her pocket.

"No, I can stay."

* * *

><p>Ruby panted heavily as she rested her head on Cinder's pillow, they had left the bar far quickly than she had expected and made their way to Cinder's apartment where she lay naked next to an equally nude Cinder. The moment they had entered the apartment Cinder literally attacked Ruby, their lips forced against each other, their tongues entering the others mouth each fighting for dominance. Ruby had lost naturally as she wasn't a very dominate person, but she didn't exactly care, she tugged on her bindings as she tried to catch her breath. Even as they both started to undress Ruby had started to have second thoughts about this, but when Cinder's hands started to roam her body she lost all self control, she hadn't felt someone's hands move so expertly in a long time, and there was no way she was going to deny the feeling. Speaking of roaming hands, she squirmed slightly when she felt Cinder's hands inching lower down her body teasing her, she bit her lip as she looked into Cinder's eyes challenging her. She wouldn't give in this time, she wouldn't break as easy, the first time was just a fluke because she hadn't been- "Ah!" Cinder gave a throaty chuckle before they started again.<p>

* * *

><p>Ruby's legs were weak by the end of their escapade, her heart was racing she felt bad yet good at the same time, she knew she had done something bad but it felt like all reason had left her body during their throes of passion because she didn't care anymore. She had a smile on her face which was another thing, she had found herself smiling by the end of it, something she hadn't been able to do in months. She looked over at Cinder's sleeping form as she quietly got dressed, she silently thanked her for helping her to enjoy herself once more, she silently slipped from the apartment as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and saw that it was just past midnight as she unlocked her phone an sent a quick message to Weiss, <em>"Sister got wasted, going to take her home and then crash at her place." <em>With a smile on her face she walked out of the building and into the cool night air, as she looked around she noticed that she was about a block or so away from the bar she had left, _Heh...how lucky of me. _She softly gripped her phone before quickly typing up a new message, to Yang this time _"Thanks for bringing me out here, I got to take care of some stuff, I love you sis." _

With a soft sigh she turned away from the bar and started walking down the dark streets back to her home, while it would have probably been easier to simply call a cab, it was better this way as it helped clear her head. Running her fingers through her hair Ruby couldn't help but laugh softly at everything that had happened, who would have thought that she would have cheated in her wife with someone as sexy as Cinder. _But god is she good with her hands...and tongue, _a nervous chuckle escaped from her throat as she felt her cheeks heat up again, _Too bad...I won't be able to feel that anymore. _Despite feeling sad about the thought Ruby felt good, she had sex (for once in a long time) with someone like Cinder, honestly the night couldn't get any better. As she waited at the corner for the signal to allow her to cross she felt her phone buzz in her pocket, as she fished it out she read the message from Weiss that simply said, _"K." _Boy was someone in a rush...

The walk back to her house took about 45 minuets as she was just walking at a rather slow pace, she didn't have anywhere to be in a hurry anyway, as she rounded the corner to the house she noticed a car out in front as she gave a curious hum but was otherwise unaffected. As she moved closer she recognized the car as a small smirk appeared on her face, she moved over and looked into the windows though she wasn't really sure what she expected to see. Shrugging slightly she walked up the path to the house noticing a light on in the upstairs bedroom out of the corner of her eye as she only hummed in curiosity once again. As she reached the door she gently turned the handle only to find it locked, she didn't have her key but she was always forgetful, she reached down and picked up the false pot near the door and took the key hidden under it. Slowly unlocking the door she stepped inside her home before slowly and softly closing the door behind her. Surprisingly enough the house was quiet, not exactly what she was expecting honestly but it didn't matter, not anymore anyway. She slowly moved through the house examining everything as if it was the first time she was seeing everything, strangely enough it felt like that, all the pictures of her and Weiss she started to notice all the forced and fake smiles the heiress put up in each photo. Shaking her head Ruby made her way over Weiss's office mumbling softly to herself she pushed aside the fake picture and retrieved the lock box hidden behind it, as she unlocked it she sighed softly, "Oh Weiss the things you do to me..."

* * *

><p>Step by step Ruby made her way up the stairs being careful not to make a single sound, her heart began to race as she heard faint sounds coming from upstairs, a frown set itself upon her face as she continued to make her way up. As she neared the top of the stairs the noises she heard had become much louder and all the more painfully clear as to what they were, after all she was making the same noises not to long ago, ignoring the taste of vomit rising in her throat she made her way to the only closed door at the end of the hall way. Her hands started to shake as she reached for the handle to the door, after everything she still couldn't bring herself to do it, the noises grew louder as they echoed in her ear, she began to shake harder as the noises grew faster and louder before- "Neptune!"<p>

Ruby clenched her fist and grit her teeth as she dropped her hand, "Bitch..." She let out a slow breath a calm coming over her as she stood up straight and raised her foot and kicked the door open, it flew open slamming into the wall on the other side, various noises were heard as Weiss screamed in surprise and Neptune cursed loudly, "Hello Weiss..."

"R-Ruby w-what are you doing here...I-I t-this isn't what it looks like-"

"Oh it isn't?" Ruby looked over Weiss fear clear in her bright blue eyes that was clear, but so was the sweat covering her skin and her flushed cheeks as she grit her teeth, "Cause it sure looked and sounded like you were screwing pretty boy over here..." Neptune had jumped out of the bed using a pillow, _her _pillow to at least have a shred of decency, she scoffed slightly, "How's it feel huh, screwing my wife like that?"

Neptune tried to explain himself but was swiftly silenced when the shot rang out, his eyes widened as he saw the revolver in Ruby's hand pointed right at him, stumbling back he slid down to the floor against the wall. "Neptune!" Weiss could feel tears forming in her eyes but stopped when she heard the soft chuckle coming from Ruby.

"What do you know...you do have a heart..." Ruby moved over to Neptune and kicked the pillow away from him as she gave a low hum, "Well I see why you like him anyway..." She heard soft sniffles coming from the bed as she looked up and saw tears falling running down Weiss's face, "Oh...oh I'm sorry darling, did I do the wrong thing?" She looked to Neptune then back to Weiss, "Well his heart could still be-" Another gunshot rang out and then another and another, "Oops..."

"Why..." Ruby stood and checked the bullets remaining in the revolver and was pleasantly surprised to see there was only one left. "Why did you do this?!"

Ruby sighed softly, "Believe it or not Weiss I did love you, but I got tired of making excuses, tired of blaming myself for you cheating. I don't see why you didn't leave if you weren't happy with me, just leave and end it instead of bringing it to this, because this is all your fault Weiss all of this is on your hands." She reached into her shirt and snapped off the necklace she wore and threw it on the bed next to Weiss, "I guess it just took a good fucking to get me to think straight, I'm done with this and there's only one thing left to do now."

Ruby made her way over to Weiss who instantly backed up into the wall pressing herself as far as she could against it, smirking Ruby grabbed Weiss and jerked her head around to face her. Fear was clear in her eyes as she ran the barrel of the gun against her face before resting it against her temple, "Oh don't worry Weiss..." She forcibly pressed her lips to the trembling woman's before quickly pulling away, "I don't plan on killing you, but you'll wish I had..." Weiss noticed the distant look in Ruby's eyes as a sense of dread settled in her stomach as she watched her move over towards the door grabbing the handle. "Goodbye Weiss."

Her legs trembled she knew what was going to happen but she couldn't bring herself to move, couldn't move to stop it as Ruby held onto the handle a small smirk on her face, "Have fun explaining this to the police, oh and to my sister..." She gave Weiss a parting smile turning and pulling the door as it swung close behind her, Weiss reached out soundlessly the last thing she saw was the iron barrel being raised to Ruby's head before the door shut and the gunshot echoed through the now empty house.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well I honestly have no words for this, I don't know what made me even think about it but I did. Then again I feel I may be too creative for my own good, I was listening to Wake Up Call by Maroon 5 surprise that is what the story is based off. I guess I could have added this to my Musical RWBY but eh one shot it's whatever. Anyway I'm still working on a new chapter for A Myth Reborn, just wanted to get this out there I guess. <em>**


End file.
